El espíritu en el Cerezo
by Anya Walker Suede Tachibana
Summary: "Siempre he creído que las almas que están destinadas a estar juntas remontan tiempo y espacio..." Two-Shot. MAKOHARU


_Hola, Hola! Bueno pues yo de vuelta por aquí pasando a desenpolvar mu cuentita de FF uwu Gomenne..._

 _Vengo con una historiecita que acabo de terminar... No será muy larguita. Me pondré a trabajar prontito porque tengo muchos proyectos de Fics en mente, ademas del Festival MakoHaru del cual voy suuuuper atrasada. Si quieren info busquen en Tumblr con el hashtag #festivalmakoharu nwn_

 _Espero que les agrade la Historia y no haya quedado muy mierda... mi ánimo no ha andado del todo bien y no tuve un buen fin de semana asi que... Espero lo disfruten._

 _A mis McSemes:_

 _Andy-Nee! Gracias por apoyarme siempre, siempre. Eres y serás siempre demasiado importante para mi. Ti amokoto_

 _Carol babu: Gracias por tus palabras de aliento cada que lo necesito, por comprenderme y hacerme sentir mejor. Ti amorquita_

 _Paaam: Bebi igual gracias por tus palabras de comprensión y apoyo... Eres la ondisima. Ti amomo_

 _Daf: Gracias y siempre gracias. Por el apoyo, por los ánimos y por recordarme que siempre voy a contar con ustedes._

 _Gene: Wee si lees esto ¿Qué haría sin ti? Te quiero demasiado hermana perdida. Mil Gracias por todo._

 _Naru: Mi codazun hermosa! Gracias por ser tú, por ser todo. Te quiero mi bello pokemoncito_

 _A mis lectores: INFINITAS GRACIAS!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece... es de Koji Oji y Kyoani. Si fuera mio. No habria salido un Mook RinHaru :V**_

* * *

Una cálida tarde de verano, la cabeza de la familia Tachibana había decidido que se mudarían. Como ahora esta era numerosa pues acababan de nacer los pequeños Ran y Ren, decía que quería que sus tres pequeños tuvieran el espacio suficiente para poder correr y jugar a su antojo, que pudieran vivir felices y el con su amada esposa, pudieran pasar sus días tranquilos viendo crecer a sus tres hijos hasta envejecer juntos.

Esto entusiasmó al primogénito de la familia y es que el pequeño Makoto siempre había querido tener un gatito, pero sus padres siempre ponían de pretexto el espacio y qué no era bueno para los bebés y bueno, el como buen niño solo asentía y no insistía. Así que tal vez teniendo una casa más grande, podrían cumplirle ese pequeño capricho. Empacaron todo lo que había en su pequeño departamento y se fueron a su nuevo hogar.

Una casa que había pertenecido a unos ancianos muy amables, tenían ya mucho tiempo de solo vivir ellos dos y se les hacía ya muy difícil mantenerla, la pusieron en venta y sus hijos los llevaron a vivir con ellos. Así que era el espacio perfecto para una familia de 5 integrantes. Al llegar, los señores Tachibana se encargaron de limpiar, mientras llegaba el camión de la mudanza. Makoto corrió emocionado, le brillaban los ojitos esmeraldas al ver aquel hermoso patio trasero tan grande con muchos árboles donde podría jugar con su, posible y deseado, nuevo gato. Pero hubo uno que le llamó especialmente la atención, un árbol de cerezo que se mantenía erguido y majestuoso, se paró frente a él observándolo a detalle, había indudablemente algo que le atraía y se quedó embelesado con su belleza.

-Es lindo ¿Verdad?-oyó una suave voz detrás suyo.

-¿Eh? Sí, es muy bonito-respondió con una sonrisa el nervioso castañito.

-No te había visto antes por aquí- hacia mucho que aquel joven no se mostraba interesado en nada, hasta ahora.

-Vine a vivir aquí con mis papás y mis hermanos ¿Tú vives por aquí?- Makoto sintió confianza de inmediato con aquel extraño a pesar de que sabía que no debía entablar conversación con cualquier persona

-Pensé que serias nieto de los ancianos- el muchacho pausó un momento- así que ellos también se fueron- su semblante serio, reflejó melancolía por unos segundos.

-No lo soy, mis papás nos trajeron a vivir aquí. Este lugar es bonito- el pequeño de ojos verdes no paraba de sonreír y miraba a todos lados.

-Yo… Yo vivo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que no puedo recordarlo ya-miraba hacia aquel cerezo que le evocaba tantas memorias- me llamo Haruka, Haruka Nanase ¿Y tú?-desvió azul mirada hacia el pequeño.

-Ahhh si… ehmm… Yo soy Makoto Tachibana, mucho gusto- el niño le volvió a sonreír a aquel desconocido y estrechó su pequeña manita con la del azabache, dio un respingo pues la mano de este era muy fría. De repente, escuchó a su madre que le llamaba insistentemente pues ya era hora de desayunar-debo irme, oye ¿Te gustaría venir a desayunar con nosotros?- propuso el ojiverde.

-No creo que eso sea posible, ya que… solo tú puedes verme- las orbes del pequeño se abrieron de par en par, su sonrisa fue borrada y sustituida por una mueca de terror y un grito ahogado quiso salir por su garganta; el ojiazul se percató de ello y antes de que el chiquillo saliera despavorido, intentó tranquilizarle- No, espera… yo no quiero hacerte daño ni pretendía asustarte, discúlpame por favor- Makoto pudo ver en los ojos del muchacho verdadera preocupación y se tranquilizó.

-Entonces ¿no eres un fantasma?- recibió una negativa como respuesta- ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hada?- la curiosidad infantil despertó en el castaño.

-Digamos que parte de mi está ligada a este árbol, prometo contarte el por qué cuando seas grande- Haruka posó su mano sobre los cabellos de Makoto y los revolvió- ahora ve, que tu madre te espera- el niño salió corriendo acudiendo al llamado mientras el azabache le miraba con esperanza "Al fin, después de tantos años estás aquí"

Los días transcurrían y la familia Tachibana se iba adecuando cada vez mejor a su nuevo hogar. Los vecinos los habían recibido con mucho agrado, pasaban a conocer a los gemelos y al pequeño Makoto.

-¡Que bellos hijos tienes!-decía una de las mujeres que se veía llevaba ya muchos años viviendo en el vecindario- y el grandecito es toda una dulzura, muy educado- decía mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de un abrumado pero cortés Makoto.

-La vida me ha bendecido con una hermosa familia, una bella casa y personas amables a mi alrededor- la Señora Tachibana reía gustosa con las visitas que llegaban a darle la bienvenida.

-Iré a jugar con Haru-chan- el primogénito de la familia salió al patio a visitar a su nuevo amigo. Su madre le oía platicar a veces en el patio solo pero, no le prestaba mucha atención pues según los especialistas en psicología infantil, su niño se encontraba en la etapa donde tenía amigos imaginarios.

-Mamá, Haru-chan sabe un montón de cosas- dijo emocionado durante la merienda el castañito.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es ese Haru-chan? Tráelo a jugar. Hornearé galletas para los dos- acomodando la despensa y poniendo a hervir las mamilas de los gemelos.

-Pero siempre estamos en el patio bajo el cerezo, llévanos las galletas cuando quieras mami- su madre volteó a verlo sorprendida. Mientras, Makoto se relamía el bigote de leche y se bajaba de la mesa para poder ir a dejar su vaso sucio al fregadero. Le dio un beso a su progenitora y subió a dormir.

Transcurrieron los meses y la Señora Tachibana seguía escuchando a su hijo mencionar a su "amigo". Podía pasar horas a la sombra de ese cerezo y le sorprendía que su carita siempre relucía de felicidad. Un día en el mercado se encontró a la vecina con la que mejor había entablado amistad.

-Querida ¿cómo has estado?- le saludo la señora con un beso en la mejilla

-Bien pero, he estado preocupada por Makoto. Tal vez es una tontería pero, no puedo dejarlo pasar- su voz denotaba real preocupación.

-Tu niño es tan dulce, educado y bueno ¿Qué ocurre con el?- dejó en el suelo la bolsa con verduras que llevaba.

-Bueno, desde que llegamos a esa casa el no deja de mencionar a un tal Haru-chan y siempre llega contándome las cosas que platicaron, pero no es ningún amiguito que podría llevar a casa. Sé que tal vez estoy exagerando pero soy su madre después de todo- decía afligida señora Tachibana.

-Cariño no te preocupes. Mira, esa casa es la más vieja en el vecindario y pasó de generación en generación por lo que me contaron los ancianos que vivieron ahí antes que tú-ésta encendió de pronto un cigarrillo- ¿Quieres?-le ofreció.

-N-No, Gracias… No fumo-rechazó la mujer castaña amablemente

-La imaginación de los niños es demasiado extensa, sé que te preocupa pero no te aflijas demasiado. Es parte de su desarrollo y si fuera algo malo ¿no crees que ya hubiera pasado a mayores?-sonrió la mayor despreocupada.

-Ti-Tiene razón. Mi pequeño Makoto no ha cambiado en nada desde que llegamos, sigue tan feliz y sonriente como es habitual en él. Hasta se olvidó de que quería pedirnos un gato cuando llegáramos a la nueva casa-lanzó un suspiro aliviada.

-¡Ahí lo tienes cariño! Si llegara a pasar algo más avísame, estaré ahí de inmediato, ahora vamos que se hace tarde- tomaron sus su bolsas y avanzaron rumbo a sus hogares, charlando de cosas triviales.

Los meses transcurrieron, las estaciones del año se alojaron en el patio de los Tachibana y el cerezo seguía bellamente floreciendo como si fuera primavera. Todos en la casa se asombraron pero verlo florecer ante la adversidad llenaba de alegría los corazones de los habitantes. Así seguían avanzando los meses y los hijos del joven matrimonio iban creciendo, entonces Makoto empezó a ir a una nueva escuela.

Al principio el pequeño de ojos verdes no quería despegarse de su familia y su amigo, no quería decir que tenía un poco de miedo. Llegó a pensar que sus padres le abandonarían ahí para no regresar nunca, su cuerpecito temblaba solo de imaginarlo, su refugio bajo el cerezo era el único lugar donde podía sentir protección.

-Tienes miedo ¿Verdad?- se escuchó un susurro que acompañó el viento, a su lado había aparecido el chico de los ojos azules, su amigo.

-N-No… Bueno, si tengo. Me gustaba mi otra escuela. Tenía amigos ahí. Ahora no conozco a nadie y… me sentiré solo- los ojitos verdes se fueron apagando mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Claro que no. Sé que le agradarás a todos y harás muchos amigos pronto. No debes temer. Tienes la cualidad de encantar a todos con tu sonrisa y ser valiente cuando debes serlo. Harás grandes cosas Makoto, tenlo por seguro- el azabache le sonrió y le devolvió la seguridad al pequeño. Al día siguiente estaba más que feliz de poder partir hacia la escuela.

Ahí, conoció a algunos compañeros que después se hicieron sus amigos. Personas cercanas con las que jugaba y pasaba tiempo en el receso. Por las tardes, antes de hacer su tarea, Makoto le platicaba todas sus aventuras a Haruka; éste le escuchaba complacido y aunque no opinara mucho, le encantaba oír todo lo que el castaño tuviera que decirle. Transcurrieron también los ciclos escolares y el de ojos de esmeralda crecía y crecía. Se estaba convirtiendo en un muchachito, fue cuando decidió que quería entrar al club de Natación del pueblo. Fue donde hizo un nuevo amigo, un pequeño pero enorme torbellino amarillo llamado Nagisa Hazuki. También fue transferido a su salón el risueño y ambicioso Rin Matsuoka, con los que había entablado una maravillosa amistad. Todo esto fue comunicado al que lo había acompañado desde su tierna infancia, su querido amigo Haru.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo había pasado, entre los pétalos del cerezo Makoto se había convertido en un apuesto joven, alto y fuerte. Esté ya había salido de la secundaria y ahora entraría a la preparatoria. Ansioso de contarle su primer día de escuela a Nanase, Makoto corrió desde el Instituto Iwatobi hacia su casa. Con el cabello desarreglado y su rostro perlado de sudor, dejó su mochila a la entrada de la casa, le dio un beso a su madre y salió al patio un poco agitado.

Haru estaba esperando tranquilamente a la sombra del cerezo, cuando una voz varonil que el reconocía le hizo voltear de inmediato hacia el umbral de la puerta. Ahí estaba él, su corazón latió inesperadamente de prisa.

-¡Haru-Chan! Estoy en casa- el azabache vio a Makoto con su habitual cabello rebelde, su rostro sucio por la batalla, su armadura de Samurái ¿Batalla? ¿Samurái? Parpadeó y lo miro nuevamente, tenía el uniforme característico del Instituto Iwatobi, se sintió confundido. Eso significaba una cosa, ya era tiempo y tal vez sus memorias, estaban volviendo.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones. Los quiero mucho. Gracias!


End file.
